Problema
by Pepper Crimson
Summary: Draco sabía que caer en la tentación traería consigo problemas que no quería. Aunque si lo pensaba dos veces, se trataba de un lindo problema con cabellera rojiza, piel blanca, lleno de pecas y encantadores ojos azules. Quizá si quería ese problema.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de la saga de _Harry Potter_ pertenece a _J.K. Rowling._

 **Pareja:** Draco Malfoy & Rose Weasley

 **Advertencia:** Chan (relación ente un adulto y un menor)

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Agradecería que me dejaran Reviews diciéndome que tal les ha parecido y si les gustaría que continuara escribiendo sobre esta pareja.

* * *

 **Problema**

La primera vez que Rose Weasley fue a la mansión Malfoy, tenía quince años. Era una adolecente hermosa, pelirroja de piel blanca como la leche, salpicada de pecas y con un par de ojos azules que brillaban cual estrellas. Llevaba flequillo y dos trenzas que le daban un aire muy inocente, junto con un vestido blanco de tirantes que caía ligeramente sobre sus no tan desarrolladas curvas. Aun así, lucía como una hermosa muñequita que enseguida capturó la atención del padre de su amigo.

Como era de esperarse, ella no había ido sola a la casa de Scorpius. Acompañando a la pelirroja iban Lily, Albus, James, Fred, Roxane y Louis, sin contar que los hijos de los Nott también habían asistido a aquella reunión organizada por el heredero actual de los Malfoy. Era un convivio sencillo para pasar un caluroso día de verano en la enorme piscina techada que se había construido años atrás en aquella mansión. Se podría decir que era sana e inocente diversión, por mucho que a sus padres no les hiciera gracia las amistades que tenían los jóvenes.

—¿Podrías dejar de ser tan borde, Padre? —se quejó el joven rubio, que llevaba puesto su bañador y sostenía una pelota ligera con la que habían estado jugando, mientras miraba con reproche a su progenitor.

—Sólo te estoy pidiendo que no golpees la ventana de mi despacho porque tengo trabajo que hacer —replicó el mayor, intentando disimular lo mucho que le irritaba saber que su casa estaban los hijos de Potter y varios Weasley. Con todo y que había aprendido a tolerar a los amigos de su hijo, seguía sin agradare la idea de relacionarse con aquella familia de traidores de la sangre.

—¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente! —reiteró Scorpius, tratando de no perder la paciencia. Él mejor que nadie entendía que su padre era una persona con principios muy arraigados y que los mayores progresos que había hecho en la vida habían sido gracias a la influencia de su madre, quien lamentablemente ya no estaba con ellos.

El joven intentaba no darle problemas a Draco, quien de por sí ya se había amargado mucho la existencia tras la muerte de su esposa. Sin embargo, el chico no dejaba de ser un adolecente, por lo que había ocasiones en las que sacaba su lado caprichoso y hacía su santa voluntad, valiéndose de lo permisivo que había vuelto su papá. Rara era la ocasión en la que le negaba algo, tal vez porque creía que de esa manera compensaba la falta que su hijo sentía por no tener a su madre con él. Vamos, en el pasado cuando él le negaba algo a Scorpius, Astoria salía en defensa de su pequeño y terminaban con un acuerdo que complacía a todos, pero ahora él prefería ceder de buenas a primeras en lugar de discutir por muy mala que le pareciera la petición, como había sido aquella reunión.

—¿Es demasiado difícil decir que tendrán más cuidado y ya? —preguntó exasperado el hombre rubio, metiendo la pluma al tintero con tanta fuerza que terminó salpicando los papeles— ¡Genial! —ironizó para sí mismo.

Scorpius rodó los ojos. Bien decía su madre que sin importar los años que tuviera, Draco a veces actuaba como un chiquillo malcriado.

—Está bien, padre —masculló entre dientes—. Tendremos más cuidado —dijo en nombre de todos sus amigos, quienes seguían pasándola bien en la piscina, mientras él era regañado por un insignificante accidente que ya estaba resulto. ¡Eran magos! Un cristal roto se arreglaba con un pequeño giro de muñeca, por mucho que se tratara de la ventana más cara de Inglaterra.

El patriarca Malfoy estaba por añadir unas cuantas cosas más, cuando el golpeteo en la puerta llamó la atención de ambos.

—Adelante —concedió, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que fuese alguno de sus sobrinos.

Desgraciadamente para ambos rubios, la que apareció en el umbral del despacho fue ni más ni menos que Rosebud Weasley. De todos los jóvenes que estaban en esos momentos en la mansión, quien iba a meter las narices al despacho del dueño era justamente la hija de quienes Draco detestaba más.

—Siento interrumpir —se excusó enseguida la pelirroja, con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas por a vergüenza—. Pero los pavos reales se metieron a la casa y los chicos se han puesto a jugar con ellos… —informó, a sabiendas de que sus primos la iban a estar molestando por ser lo que ellos consideraban una soplona. Sin embargo, Rose había que si dejaba que James y los demás siguieran haciendo su desastre, al único que iban a crucificar era a Scorpius.

—Hyperion —siseó el rubio mayor entre dientes, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gritarle a su primogénito en esos momentos.

—¡Yo me encargo! ¡Yo me encargo! —contestó y siguió repitiendo mientras salía casi corriendo del despacho. ¡Iba a matar a quien se metiera con aquellos animales que su padre quería tanto!

Quizá el mayor tenía razón y debían de controlarse un poco, suficiente era con que estuviesen tomando alcohol descaradamente pese a que algunos de ellos todavía eran menos de edad. Bien decían que si dabas la mano te terminaban tomando el pie.

—¿Y tú? ¿No piensas irte? —el hombre rubio miró a la mocosa pelirroja que se había quedado ahí parada, jugueteando con un colguije que llevaba y mirándole con expresión bobalicona.

—¿Por qué no sale de aquí? Es un día muy lindo como para estar encerrado en este lugar —respondió ella, mirando distraídamente la decoración tan lúgubre y oscura. En realidad Rose no quería volver enseguida con los demás porque la iban a comenzar a molestar, pero también por otra parte decía lo que pensaba. Ella consideraba que no era sano para nadie encerrarse tanto en su trabajo, por mucho que hubiese razones como la depresión de por medio.

—No he pedido tu opinión, Weasley —dijo tajante, escupiendo el apellido con desprecio. ¿Quién se creía esa niña para criticarlo? ¡Hija de Granger y la comadreja tenía que ser! Diciendo estupideces y metiendo las narices donde no le llamaban por ser una sabelotodo.

—Pero tampoco ha contestado mi pregunta —reiteró la pelirroja, dando unos pasos para adentrarse por completo en el despacho y dejar que la puerta se cerrara con un ruido rechinante.

—No salgo porque no se me da la gana y esta es mi casa, por si no recuerdas —apuntó de mala manera, exasperado por aquella actitud tan tranquila y fresca de ella. ¿Era acaso que todos los Ravenclaw estaban mal de la cabeza? Como la Lunática, que le decían una cosa y respondía con otra. Así estaba actuando la Weasley en esos momentos, al menos ante el criterio de Draco.

La niña pelirroja siguió jugueteando distraídamente con su collar y avanzó por la estancia sin pedir permiso, curioseando en los estantes de libros que ahí había, los cuadros que estaban colgados en la pared y una que otra cosilla extraña que había por ahí. Eso provocó que el mayor se enojara todavía más. ¿Qué acaso no le habían enseñaban modales a esa mocosa? ¡Menuda pregunta! Con los padres que se cargaba, la respuesta obviamente era negativa.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó repentinamente la chica llamando la atención.

El señor Malfoy volteó a ver lo que ella señalaba y como si de repente el infierno se hubiera abierto frente a él, se levantó molesto.

—¡No te atrevas a tocar eso! O se me va a olvidar que eres una invitada de mi hijo —amenazó con seriedad, dedicándole una profunda mirada de desprecio a Rose.

La aludida respingó y cuando le volteó a ver sintió miedo. Retrocedió unos pasos y se quedó quietesita por la impresión. Muchas veces había escuchado de sus padres y sus tíos que el padre de Scorpius era un hombre malo, cruel y sádico. Sin embargo, ella no le conocía lo suficiente como para confirmarlo, hasta ese momento en el que aquellos ojos tan fríos como el mercurio se sentían cual puñaladas. Si las miradas matasen, ella hubiese caído muerta en ese instante.

—Lo siento —tartamudeó cuando por fin logró llenarse los pulmones de aire para hablar.

Draco le observó temblar, como un cachorrito asustado que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él? Sintiendo un pequeño de culpa, suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz con para calmarse. Su intención no era crear más conflictos de los que ya tenía, así que respirando profundamente, decidió dar una explicación que no tenía por qué dar, pero que consideraba necesaria para no quedar como el monstruo de la historia.

—Eso es un regalo que era para Astoria —comenzó a narrar un con un tono melancólico, no era un secreto para nadie lo mucho que él había adorado a su mujer—. Pensaba dárselo el día que ocurrió a tragedia, pero no tuve tiempo. Cuando llegué, ya estaba muerta —susurró muy bajito, sintiendo dolor al decir aquello en voz alta—. Es una caja musical que mandé a hacer, se abre al toque, reconoce el tacto y se supone que sería únicamente para ella —informó, con la vista clavada en aquel peculiar objeto.

Los ojos azules y curiosos de la chica se volvieron a enfocar en aquel ovalo de cristal que giraba sobre su propio eje. Podía imaginar cómo se abría y que su mecanismo funcionaba igual al de las Snitch doradas, lo que explicaba por qué el señor Malfoy no quería que nadie le tocase, ya que una vez hubiera contacto, sólo una persona sería capaz de hacer funcionar el objeto. Era un detalle muy tierno y muy bien planificado, propio de un hombre que amaba profundamente a su esposa, pese a lo mucho que la farándula se esforzaba por decir que era un matrimonio por conveniencia.

—Entiendo —contestó Rose, volviendo a mirar hacia donde estaba el padre de su amigo y observar cómo éste se aproximaba a ella.

Por instinto retrocedió y cerró los ojos con fuerza al notar que él levantaba su mano. Imaginó que le iba a hacer algo, como apretarle el cuello y amenazarla, pero lejos de eso sintió que le acariciaban la cabeza, alborotando su rojizo cabello.

—Vete de aquí, este no es lugar para ti —sugirió el mayor.

La Weasley le miró y parpadeó varias veces. Lucía sorprendida por aquel gesto, casi paternal. Tal vez, la actitud prepotente, arrogante y cruel de él era únicamente un caparazón para proteger su suave interior. Vamos, en esos últimos diez minutos el señor Malfoy había demostrado que poseía un corazón muy cálido, de lo contrario no guardaría con tanto amor un objeto que tenía más valor sentimental que monetario.

—¿Sabe lo difícil que es desenredar mi cabello? —se quejó cual chiquilla de cinco años, haciendo una expresión que le robó el aliento al hombre.

Con los mofletes inflados, el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada, la pequeña Rose lució exactamente igual a como se veía Astoria de niña cuando hacía sus berrinches. Aquel gesto él sólo lo había visto en su difunta esposa y en su propio hijo, por lo que el corazón le comenzó a latir con mucha fuerza.

Dejó e cabello en paz y le tomó el rostro delicadamente con ambas manos, admirándole sin restricción. Para ser una Weasley, la pelirroja era muy linda y se veía tan tierna.

—Pareces un conejito —comentó, sonando tan irracional como ella al contestar algo que no tenía nada que ver con la frase anterior.

—¿Qué? —Rose se sorprendió, tanto por sus palabras como por las acciones. ¿Y se atrevían a decirle loca a ella? Ese hombre cambiaba de actitud con una facilidad equivalente a darle la vuelta a una tuerca.

—Vete de aquí antes de que el lobo te coma —siseó cual serpiente y depositó un pequeño beso sobre la punta de aquella pecosa nariz.

Ella no se movió enseguida, sino que se mordió el labio inferior y se le quedó mirando con sus expresivos ojos azules. Un extraño mariposeo le daba vueltas en el estómago y sus mejillas se tonaron del mismo color que su cabello.

—¿Y si quiero que el lobo me coma? —se aventuró a decir, sin entender porque se arriesgaba a seguir un juego para el que no estaba preparada.

—¿Eso quieres, Weasley? —interrogó él, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Se estaba planteando ceder a esa creciente tentación que acaba de nacer tan sólo unos instantes atrás, pero antes de que el hombre rubio pudiera inclinarse y besarle, el rechinar de la puerta los alertó de que ya no estaban solos.

—¿Rose, todo bien? —la pregunta fue formulada por Scorpius, quien había regresado por su amiga al despacho de su padre, viendo que esta no volvía a la fiesta.

—¡Todo bien! —asintió energética, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida, dejando a un Draco Malfoy con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Padre? —llamó el joven rubio, sintiendo curiosidad por saber que estaba ocurriendo antes de que él llegara. ¿A caso su progenitor había estado insultado o discutiendo con su amiga?

—Largaos de una vez que tengo trabajo que hacer —bramó. El enojo se reflejó en su voz y en su expresión.

Los jóvenes no dudaron un segundo en salir de ahí como almas que lleva el diablo. Tal vez eso había sido lo mejor. Rose aún era una niña y caer en la tentación traería consigo problemas que no quería. Aunque si lo pensaba dos veces, se trataba de un lindo problema con cabellera rojiza, piel blanca, lleno de pecas y encantadores ojos azules. Quizá si quería ese problema.


End file.
